Mi mejor amigo
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Tras aquella horrible noche, Alsan se aferra a su humanidad y al recuerdo del mejor amigo que murió sin realizar su misión, sin haber llegado a vivir la visa que tanto deseaba. Mientras lucha contra el dolor, la certeza de una promesa rota le desgarra.


Pues nada, ele aquí mi primera historia de MdI. Como me consta que es esta sección somos cuatro gatos, no sé muy bien que esperar de los lectores, pero bueno XD

Voy a ver si lo subo también al foro de Laura Gallego.

No tengo muy claro cómo demonios terminó siendo Alsan el protagonista de esta historia cuando el pobre me cae más bien mal, pero bueno, qué se la va a hacer. Tenía la idea de esribir cómo habían llegado a hacerse amigos Shail y Alsan, pero no de que fuese el príncipe quien lo contase.

Antes de nada, decir que si no habeis leido los tres libros (¿Donde hebéis estado, en Marte?), esta historia no os destripa absolutamente nada ya que supongo que habréis llegado por lo menos hasta la mitad del libro de La Resistencia.

Antes de empezar, quiero dejar constancia de que todos los personajes son propiedad de Laura Guallego, porque si los libros lo hubiera escrito yo, Shail tendría más protagonismo.

Mi mejor amigo

A penas puedo controlarme, la bestia en mi interior sigue luchando por hacerse con el control. Han pasado más de dos días desde que dejé la casa de la frontera, pero mi situación no mejora; en ocasiones quisiera rendirme al monstruo y dejar que se apropie de mi cuerpo, pero algo me lo impide. Hay una parte de mi humanidad que se revela incluso más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad: el dolor. El sufrimiento que me corroe por haber perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Es extraño, es en gran parte ese desconsuelo el que me lleva a pensar que quizás sea mejor dejar que mi conciencia simplemente desaparezca, para no sufrir más, pero no puedo. Porque sé que entonces le estaría fallando.

Siempre me pareció curioso que nos hiciéramos tan amigos. Sé que en parte fue porque no había nadie más y pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntos, pero no sólo eso. Su personalidad gentil y apática chocó con la mía, seria y rígida, cuando nos conocimos. Su carácter soñador e indeciso me alteraba, no había manera de trazar un plan de rescate con él por ahí, sin aportar ninguna idea viable. Recuerdo una ocasión, pocas semanas después de llegar a la Tierra, en la que me harté, perdí los estribos y le grité, se lo eché todo en cara, incluso cosas de las que no tenía la culpa, me metí con él y toda la Orden mágica y básicamente lo dejé a la altura del betún. No se me ocurrió pensar que, en el fondo, era poco más que un chiquillo al que no habían entrenado para soportar situaciones como esa, sólo era un estudiante de magia que había vivido toda su vida entre libros.

No me gritó ni me devolvió las acusaciones (creo que por aquel entonces yo le imponía bastante), solamente se quedó mirándome un momento, agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. No tardé ni tres segundos en arrepentirme de lo que había dicho, pero me costó unos minutos decidirme a ir a buscarlo.

Recorrí toda la casa sin encontrar ni rastro del hechicero, así que salí al bosque. Estaba sentado junto al arroyo con la mirada perdida en las montañas que delimitaban el micromundo. Me pegué un buen porrazo contra su barrera invisible cuando intenté acercarme a él. Supongo que me lo tenía merecido. Tiempo después nos reímos mucho por ese suceso en particular.

Cuando le convencí de que me dejara pasar y me senté a su lado, de pronto me sentí muy estúpido. No sabía qué decir ni cómo disculparme, siempre he sido una persona orgullosa y mi calidad de príncipe no ayudaba.

Al final todo lo que fui capaz de hace fue balbucear un _lo siento_. Contra todo pronóstico, después de mirarme con el ceño fruncido un momento, se relajó y sonrió.

Creo que desde ese instante le admiro profundamente; yo tardo mucho en perdonar y nunca olvido, pero el rencor no parecía ser parte de la personalidad de Shail. Recuerdo que llegué a preguntarle si tenía antepasados celestes, ni que decir que se rió en mi cara.

El caso es que, ese día, junto a ese arroyo, dijo algo por lo que siempre le recordaré como la mejor persona que he tenido el honor de conocer.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ Preguntó, mirándome sin verme, con la mente muy lejos, quizás en una vida más justa. _Es nuestro deber _le dije. Esta vez clavó su vista en mí y la seriedad de su mirada me sorprendió. _Pero yo no pedí esto. El azar, o los Dioses, lo eligieron para mí y yo lo acepto porque es mi destino y porque desde que encontré a Lunnaris supe que estaba destinado a cuidar de ella._ Lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar, pero él seguía hablando y decidí no interrumpirle._ Lo acepto y no me quejo, no es tan malo, después de todo. Pero yo no soy como tú. Yo no deseo ser un héroe. Te admiro a ti por eso, pero lo cierto es que yo sólo deseaba terminar mis estudios de magia y volver con mi familia, encontrar una mujer que me quiera y a quien ame y ser feliz. No parecía mucho pedir, pero ahora sé que esa es una vida que nunca podré tener._

Creo que son las palabras más maduras que escuché jamás en boca de un chaval de quince años. Yo nunca me había planteado la vida de esa forma tan humilde, siempre me imaginé a la cabeza del ejército dejando mi nombre en la historia a través de épicas batallas. Que alguien pidiera tan poco y afirmara ser feliz con ello podría haberme escandalizado o incluso ofendido, pero lo único que sentí fue admiración y yo también deseé por un momento una vida larga y feliz al lado de una buena mujer en lugar de una vida corta con grandes batallas.

_Tendrás esa vida_ le prometí, con voz quedada. En ese momento me sentí raro, nunca me había sentido tan responsable de nadie, aunque fuera el futuro monarca de todo un reino. _Encontraremos a Lunnaris y al dragón, volveremos y serás feliz, Shail. Te lo prometo._

Creo que somos oficialmente amigos desde entonces.

Ahora, bajo la noche la Tierra, mirando a su cielo con una sola Luna, las lágrimas bajan, amargas, por mis mejillas. Porque rompí mi promesa, porque nunca podrá tener esa vida tan hermosa que tanto deseaba, porque nunca podrá encontrar al Unicornio al que tanto quería. Porque tendría que haber sido yo el que muriera ese día.

De pronto, siento que la bestia dentro de mi se aplaca un poco, dominada por los sentimientos humanos, por la amistad y el dolor, que yo gano terreno y ella queda un poco más adentro de mi ser, siendo cada vez más acorralada a un rincón oscuro de mi alma del que, cuando entre, me encargaré de que no vuelva a salir.

Lucharé y viviré. Uniré de nuevo a la resistencia y encontraré a Yandrak y a Lunnaris. Por Shail, por su memoria.

La encontraré, amigo mío, y volveré a Idhun, le contaré a tu familia que fuiste un gran amigo, un gran mago y un gran héroe, y también les diré que no querías serlo, que lo que deseabas era volver con ellos y vivir feliz.

Por todo lo que nos unía y por todo en lo que creías.

Hasta siempre.

* * *

Pues nada, se acabó.

A mi me gusta bastante, pero vosotros direis.

Besazos ^^


End file.
